Zachary Morris
Zachary Morris (better known by his nickname of "Zack") is a character from the Disney Channel TV series, the Indiana-set "Good Morning, Miss Bliss." He was kept for the rebooted version of the show, which was the NBC TV series, the California-set "Saved By The Bell." About him Zack is a 6' tall teenage boy with blonde hair and hazel eyes, who is a charming, manipulative scamp; lazy and not a good student and always looking for the easy way out. During his junior high days in his eighth grade year, Zack was already doing scheming, betting, and manipulation over various things. The first attempt was when he broke his father’s $300 video camera while he was on his roof video taping some twin girls down the street, and sold the $500 the class had invested in Elliott Airlines, an airline that the students had bought as a class project and invested all $50 into, even though it was bought out by another airline, and caused the price of their stock to jump $3 a share. He decided to try investing the money in potatoes after he he read about a guy who got $300,000 in thirty minutes investing in potatoes, which led him to believe the potato stock is up $3,000, meaning each of them get $300. However, Zack bought the potatoes on margin, meaning that it is costing Miss Bliss a lot of money, and she has to pay back any money they end up losing. The second attempt was where had Zack wanted Screech to help him postpone the midterm, and his scheme to release Screech’s rats in the school, forcing the school to shut down while pest control comes in. All because his father promised him a ski trip if he got a B on the history midterm, however, at the time, Zack was unaware of Miss Bliss becoming a finalist for School Days magazine’s teacher of the year award. Mr. Belding brought Dr. Atwater, the representative from School Days, to meet Miss Bliss and interview her to see whether she is worthy of this great honor School Days wishes to bestow upon her. Zack is ecstatic that he has shut the school down for a week, but later feels guilty as Mr. Belding tells Miss Bliss that Dr. Atwater can’t reschedule her observation of Miss Bliss’s class meaning she’s out of the running for the award, because she has exactly a week to decide whom to award it to. Miss Bliss uses her method to make review fun by creating a study version of Jeopardy, known as the "Bliss Challenge" to study for the history midterm. Miss Bliss dresses as Ulysses S. Grant, Theodore Roosevelt, the Red Baron, and a woman in a Pilgrim hat because the Pilgrims are our Founding Fathers. At the end of the week, everyone got a magical homemade looking purple shirt that transported them to Cosmo’s on Friday for pizza. The third attempt was betting Nikki that he could kiss rock star Colleen "Stevie" Morton who is a former student at J.F.K. Middle School and she was giving her final concert on the stage her career was launched from: the middle school stage in the auditorium, where she wants to sing to one special student. She was giving up stardom because she had decided to go to college at Notre Dame, so she can concentrate on wanting to go there, since she got accepted. She does not worry about her music career, since it’s the last time she will ever play, because she can’t sing while she’s in college because the Catholic nuns at Notre Dame has would totally be furious with her for it. Her message to the world is that singing isn’t everything and a college education is really important, where she is basically saying that even though she is successful and makes millions of dollars, she will feel worthless if she doesn’t get a college education. Which resulted in him to start a scheme that lead her to believe he was dying, so that she will choose to sing to him, but Zack was caught in his lie by Miss Bliss, who tells Zack that Mr. Belding showed her the note from the doctor and told Zack that she knew a cure for his condition and had him hop on one leg with his arms in the air while he clucked like a chicken. Zack felt bad about what he did, so he went over to Miss Bliss’s house to apologize and tell Stevie how sorry he is and also confesses about his bet, and he is rewarded with a hot and sexy closed mouth kiss from Colleen. However, he lacked facial recognition skills and had no idea that she is actually Stevie without her rock star get-up on. His final attempt was getting Screech to write his history report on the War of 1812 by promising a date with Lisa by giving her a typed love letter without any names on it that is from a secret admirer on Screech's behalf. However, during a wacky collision, Miss Bliss, a male substitute teacher, and Lisa all collide, knocking their papers on the floor. Later that afternoon, Miss Bliss and Tina were at Miss Bliss’s house grading papers, and Tina found a secret admirer letter in the pile of papers and convinced Miss Bliss the substitute teacher slipped it in when he dropped his papers. The next day, Miss Bliss confiscated the second note and placed it right on top of the requisition papers that Mr. Belding wants. Mr. Belding came in for the requisition papers and accidentally took Lisa’s note as well, and read the note in the hallway and automatically assumed it’s from Miss Bliss to him. However, Miss Bliss saw through Zack’s apology and gave him a zero, as she then explained to him that a cute smile, apologies, and taking advantage of people aren’t going to get him through life, so he actually had to face the consequences of his actions, while Screech was let off with a D. In his freshman year of high school, Zack took advantage of Screech to get an A on a science project or face summer school, and he did this by using his feminine side to create a girl named "Bambi", and have her be Screech’s new love interest, who looks like Vanilla Ice’s love child with Goldie Hawn. Zack demonstrated a flair for business throughout his teen years, where he participated as a basketball player, and it hurt the team when he sprained his knee in the locker room before a big game, and also in track where he had finished in third place at a cross country meet. He sometimes feels athletically overshadowed by Slater, who is the star of the school's football and wrestling teams. He ran against Jessie for class president, and wanted the position only to get a free trip to Washington, D.C. He defeated Jessie by one vote, but after realizing how much the position actually meant to Jessie and her college application, he resigned from office, allowing Jessie to become president. Zack is known for being the cool, attractive, and athletic guy who almost always gets the girl and can always scheme his way out of trouble, because he is a slacker and hopes to get into an Ivy League college. However, in the subjects of history and literature, he gets poor grades and displays a lack of interest. He was the lead singer and lead guitar player for a band called the Zack Attack, and the other members are Kelly (back-up vocals), Jessie (back-up vocals), Lisa (bass guitar), Slater (drums), and Screech (keyboard). Zack was also the lead singer of a 1950s-style doo-wop group, the Five Aces, that sang during a school sock hop, the other singers were Slater, Screech, Lisa, and Tori. Upon graduation, Zack was slated to go to Yale, having scored 1502 on the SAT, the highest of the gang despite his slacker reputation, and he was accepted to "Stansbury University" in his senior year. Upon graduation, Zack was planning on going to Yale but he ultimately attended Cal U with Slater, Screech, and Kelly. He has the ability do whatever he wants and gets away with it: from coming to class nearly naked, getting virtually any girl he wanted, rigging elections, and gaining admission to a university he clearly didn’t deserve. Zack may be a bit of a sociopath, because it seems that he has no concern for anyone but himself, and actually got married just to prevent Kelly from going on a semester at sea program. While Zack sometimes makes poor decisions, he also learns and grows, and is charming, cool, funny with a good-heart who cares deeply about his friends and his school. The gallery of pictures Zack Morris' disguise 2.png Zack Morris' disguise.png Mylo, Zack, and Mikey.png Zack and Colleen.png Colleen Morton and Zack Morris.png Zachary Morris 2.png Mikey and Zack.png Miss Bliss and Zack.png Karen and Zack.png Zack and Karen.png Zack and Mikey.png Zack's surprised expression.png Zack's serious look.png Zack Morris 3.png Screech, Nikki, Mikey, and Zack.png Zack's humilation.png Jessie and Zack.png Bayside High's class of 1993.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Protagonists